Sonoluminescence is a well-known phenomena discovered in the 1930's in which light is generated when a liquid is cavitated. Although a variety of techniques for cavitating the liquid are known (e.g., spark discharge, laser pulse, flowing the liquid through a Venturi tube), one of the most common techniques is through the application of high intensity sound waves.
In essence, the cavitation process consists of three stages; bubble formation, growth and subsequent collapse. The bubble or bubbles cavitated during this process absorb the applied energy, for example sound energy, and then release the energy in the form of light emission during an extremely brief period of time. The intensity of the generated light depends on a variety of factors including the physical properties of the liquid (e.g., density, surface tension, vapor pressure, chemical structure, temperature, hydrostatic pressure, etc.) and the applied energy (e.g., sound wave amplitude, sound wave frequency, etc.).
Although it is generally recognized that during the collapse of a cavitating bubble extremely high temperature plasmas are developed, leading to the observed sonoluminescence effect, many aspects of the phenomena have not yet been characterized. As such, the phenomena is at the heart of a considerable amount of research as scientists attempt to further characterize the phenomena (e.g., effects of pressure on the cavitating medium) as well as its many applications (e.g., sonochemistry, chemical detoxification, ultrasonic cleaning, etc.).
Acoustic drivers are commonly used to drive the cavitation process. For example, in an article entitled Ambient Pressure Effect on Single-Bubble Sonoluminescence by Dan et al. published in vol. 83, no. 9 of Physical Review Letters, the authors use a piezoelectric transducer to drive cavitation at the fundamental frequency of the cavitation chamber. They used this apparatus to study the effects of ambient pressure on bubble dynamics and single bubble sonoluminescence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,796 discloses a cavitation chamber that is generally cylindrical although the inventors note that other shapes, such as spherical, can also be used. It is further disclosed that the chamber is comprised of a refractory metal such as tungsten, titanium, molybdenum, rhenium or some alloy thereof and the cavitation medium is a liquid metal such as lithium or an alloy thereof. Surrounding the cavitation chamber is a housing which is purportedly used as a neutron and tritium shield. Projecting through both the outer housing and the cavitation chamber walls are a number of acoustic horns, each of the acoustic horns being coupled to a transducer which supplies the mechanical energy to the associated horn. The patent discloses that the temperatures achieved by a collapsing bubble depend strongly on whether or not the interface of the bubble and the host liquid remain spherical during collapse. Noting that the earth's gravitational field is an asymmetric force that can cause bubble deformation, the patent discloses that a preferred cavitation chamber includes means for applying a magnetic field to cancel the gravitational force, thus creating a zero-gravity field within the cavitation zone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,796 further discloses that if the bubble is cylindrical or quasi-cylindrical, small surface perturbations will neither grow nor decay. The patent discloses several means of achieving such a bubble shape, including imposing a time-varying magnetic field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,341, a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,796, discloses the use of a vertical standing pressure wave excited by a transducer in the bottom wall of the chamber as a means of reducing the effects of the earth's gravitational field within the cavitation zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,534 discloses a sonochemical apparatus consisting of a stainless steel tube about which ultrasonic transducers are affixed. The patent provides considerable detail as to the method of coupling the transducers to the tube. In particular, the patent discloses a transducer fixed to a cylindrical half-wavelength coupler by a stud, the coupler being clamped within a stainless steel collar welded to the outside of the sonochemical tube. The collars allow circulation of oil through the collar and an external heat exchanger. The abutting faces of the coupler and the transducer assembly are smooth and flat. The energy produced by the transducer passes through the coupler into the oil and then from the oil into the wall of the sonochemical tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,104 discloses a shock wave chamber partially filled with a liquid. The remaining portion of the chamber is filled with gas which can be pressurized by a connected pressure source. Acoustic transducers mounted in the sidewalls of the chamber are used to position an object within the chamber while another transducer delivers a compressional acoustic shock wave into the liquid. A flexible membrane separating the liquid from the gas reflects the compressional shock wave as a dilatation wave focused on the location of the object about which a bubble is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,818 discloses a transducer assembly for use with tubular resonator cavity rather than a cavitation chamber. The assembly includes a piezoelectric transducer coupled to a cylindrical shaped transducer block. The transducer block is coupled via a central threaded bolt to a wave guide which, in turn, is coupled to the tubular resonator cavity. The transducer, transducer block, wave guide and resonator cavity are co-axial along a common central longitudinal axis. The outer surface of the end of the wave guide and the inner surface of the end of the resonator cavity are each threaded, thus allowing the wave guide to be threadably and rigidly coupled to the resonator cavity.
PCT Application No. US95/15972 discloses a non-periodically forced bubble fusion apparatus. The apparatus is comprised of a liquid-filled pressure vessel into which deuterium gas bubbles are injected. A non-periodic pressure field is generated within the liquid, the pressure field causing the bubbles to oscillate and become compressed thereby heating the bubbles to a temperature which is sufficiently high to cause a fusion reaction in the hot deuterium plasma formed at implosion stagnation. The application does not disclose any means of stabilizing the movement of the injected bubbles or positioning the bubbles within the pressure vessel.
PCT Application No. US02/16761 discloses a nuclear fusion reactor in which at least a portion of the liquid within the reactor is placed into a state of tension, this state of tension being less than the cavitation threshold of the liquid. In at least one disclosed embodiment, acoustic waves are used to pretension the liquid. After the desired state of tension is obtained, a cavitation initiation source, such as a neutron source, nucleates at least one bubble within the liquid, the bubble having a radius greater than a critical bubble radius. The nucleated bubbles are then imploded, the temperature generated by the implosion being sufficient to induce a nuclear fusion reaction.
PCT Application No. CA03/00342 discloses a nuclear fusion reactor in which a bubble of fusionable material is compressed using an acoustic pulse, the compression of the bubble providing the necessary energy to induce nuclear fusion. The nuclear fusion reactor is spherically shaped and filled with a liquid such as molten lithium or molten sodium. A pressure control system is used to maintain the liquid at the desired operating pressure. To form the desired acoustic pulse, a pneumatic-mechanical system is used in which a plurality of pistons associated with a plurality of air guns strike the outer surface of the reactor with sufficient force to form a shock wave within the liquid in the reactor. The application discloses releasing the bubble at the bottom of the chamber and applying the acoustic pulse as the bubble passes through the center of the reactor. A number of methods of determining when the bubble is approximately located at the center of the reactor are disclosed.
In a paper entitled Sonoluminescence and Bubble Dynamics for a Single, Stable, Cavitation Bubble (J. Acoust. Soc. Am. 91(6), June 1992), Felipe Gaitan et al. modeled the motion of acoustically driven bubbles based on the results of their single bubble experiments. The authors' experimental apparatus included a liquid filled levitation cell in which a stationary acoustic wave was excited, the stationary wave counteracting the hydrostatic or buoyancy force, thus stabilizing a bubble injected into the cell and allowing it to remain suspended in the liquid indefinitely.
Avik Chakravarty et al., in a paper entitled Stable Sonoluminescence Within a Water Hammer Tube (Phys Rev E 69 (066317), Jun. 24, 2004), investigated the sonoluminescence effect using a water hammer tube rather than an acoustic resonator, thus allowing bubbles of greater size to be studied. The experimental apparatus employed by the authors included a sealed water hammer tube partially filled with the liquid under investigation. The water hammer tube was mounted vertically to the shaft of a moving coil vibrator. Cavitation was monitored both with a microphone and a photomultiplier tube. To stabilize the bubbles within the water hammer tube and minimize the effects of the tube walls, in one embodiment the tube was rotated about its axis.
Although a variety of cavitation systems have been designed, typically these systems operate at relatively low pressure, utilize acoustic drivers to cavitate extremely small bubbles, and suffer from a variety of shortcomings due to the inherent instability of the cavitating bubbles. The present invention overcomes these limitations by providing a system that operates at high pressures and that can be used to form and cavitate very large, stabilized bubbles.